The present invention relates generally to image producing devices and methods and systems related thereto.
Many of the presently available image producing devices typically employ components that consume relatively large amounts of electrical power. For instance, many printers use fusers or fuser assemblies to permanently adhere toner to print media, such as paper. A fuser assembly typically comprises a fuser roller in association with a pressure roller which work together to press the toner onto the print medium. As used herein, the word xe2x80x9cprintxe2x80x9d and the various forms thereof are intended to include printing, copying, and any other form of electrophotographic image production (be it production of an image, text, or otherwise). No limitation is intended by or should be read into use of the word print.
The fuser roller is typically heated to increase the toner""s adherence to the print medium. One method of achieving this result is to use toner with some meltable material such as a plastic so that when heated, the toner effectively melts onto and adheres to the print medium. A variety of methods are known to heat the fuser roller, including heating internally using a heating element, such as a fuser lamp.
Typically, the print medium is rolled between a fuser roller and another roller to ensure proper contact between the fuser roller and the print medium. Proper image production requires that the toner and print medium will reach a certain temperature to facilitate proper binding or adherence of the toner to the print medium. Thus, the fuser must operate at a relatively high temperature. The heating elements that warm the fuser use electrical energy, such that keeping the fuser warm whenever the image producing device is turned on but idle may be wasteful.
Other image producing devices may employ devices similar to the fuser described above that operate to help transfer and affix toner to print media. Typically, these devices must be maintained at an elevated temperature during the image production operation. Maintenance of this elevated temperature typically requires a continuous draw of electrical power. The image producing devices described above may also employ other devices which will continuously draw power, such as display devices.
It has generally been known to cause the image producing apparatus to enter a power save mode after a certain period of inactivity. For instance, after a period of about one hour, the image producing apparatus might stop providing electrical power to the heating element for the fuser and allow the fuser to cool down. Depending on the particular device, the warming-up period for the fuser may range from one to several minutes or more. This solution may be unsatisfactory because if a user needs to operate the image producing apparatus at consecutive intervals that are spaced apart, the user may be required to wait a relatively long period of time for the fuser to warm up for each printing operation.
According to an embodiment, the present invention pertains to a method for power management of a printer. In the method, a power mode is determined for the printer from one or more calendar entries. In addition, a power save mode is entered into in response a determination that the one or more calendar entries indicates that the printer should enter a power save mode.